


nightmare

by aradii



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, what of it, yeah i did this scenario before, you get a nightmare and mammon comforts you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aradii/pseuds/aradii
Summary: Your nightmares plagued your thoughts and you couldn't go back to sleep no matter how hard you tried....He said you could come to him if you ever needed anything right?
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 214





	nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> i love mammon so much, stupid annoying demon.  
> i would sell him for a corn chip but then i'd miss him and buy him back.

You didn’t expect to be standing in front of Mammon’s door right now. Honestly, you feel kind of embarrassed for standing outside of his door at such a late hour in the first place. But, you really couldn’t help it. You had a horrible dream earlier, a nightmare involving you and losing everybody in the House of Lamentation. Losing Mammon was the worst though, the thought itself nearly tearing your heart in half and shattering you altogether. In your dreams, he had called you names. They weren’t the usual names he called you, each filled with malicious intent and pure venom. The Mammon in your dreams was the complete opposite of the sweet albeit annoying demon you fell in love with.

The Mammon from your dreams had left you an empty shell after he left you.

And so here you are in front of his bedroom door, your hand clenched on your chest as you debated whether or not to knock on his door or just go back to bed. Taking a shaky breath, you raise your hand that was resting on your chest and gently knock on Mammon’s door. A couple seconds pass and you hear nothing stirring from inside his bedroom. 

You let out a huff and run a hand through your hair. Maybe you’re being delirious, dumb even. Of course Mammon wouldn’t forget about you. You just had a dumb dream and you should just get over it. You look at his door again before turning to go back to your room, mentally yelling at yourself for overreacting over a dumb dream.

However, you stop walking when you hear the door creak open and a groggy voice call out for you.

“(Name)? What are you doing up so late?” Mammon’s tired voice called out, a tanned hand underneath his shirt to scratch at his chest. One of his eyes was still shut while the other squinted at you. “Did you need something from The Great Me?” Suddenly, both of his eyes shot open. “Oh! Did you want to buy me something? Is that why you woke me up? Oh man, I knew this day would come!”

You deadpan at the white haired demon, watching him in unamusement as his eyes literally sparkle at the mere thought of you buying him things. “No, that wasn’t it, idiot. I just wanted to check up on you after I had a bad dream regarding us, but I see that I was the idiot in thinking that anything bad would happen between us.”

At this, Mammon’s face softens. “You had a bad dream? And you came to me?”

You cross your arms and give him a look. “Well yeah? Who else was I supposed to go to? You told me that if I ever felt scared or anything, that I can just call for you or go to you?”

Mammon smiles at this, causing your cheeks to warm up a bit. You’re about to tell him that you’re fine now and going back to bed, but a warm hand reaches for your own and tugs you towards him. Before you know it, your whisked into Mammon’s dirty bedroom and onto his bed, suddenly surrounded by his scent.

You feel his arms around your waist and him pull you closer to him, your back pressing firm against his chest. You’re about to protest, but Mammon moving to rest his forehead against your shoulder stops you.

“I don’t know what happened specifically, but I promise you I won’t ever do anything to you. Not on my watch at least,” he says to you, his voice oddly quiet and tender for a moment like this. “I told you, when you’re ever scared you can always come to me. Or call my name, and I promise you I’ll be there for you. I’m the Great Mammon, so of course I’ll do what I can to protect you.” You snort at the last bit, but feel better at his reassuring words.

Before you know it, you’re dozing off again. Feeling Mammon’s arms around you, hearing his beating heart thud against his chest as he held you, and the soft and comforting words and promises were all enough to bring you a sense of comfort and belonging and you couldn’t help but let your eyes flutter close and your breathing even out.


End file.
